


Shadow

by Laurensxox



Series: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) One-Shots [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensxox/pseuds/Laurensxox
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Shadow

_**Journal #99** _

_I’m not exactly sure when it started or when it had appeared. It has always been there, watching, looking after me. I had first thought that it may have been my imagination as a child, desperate for any company– imagination can’t kill animals though. They can’t cover the walls and my once pure yellow dress with the blood of the bear that attempted to harm you like it had done._

_If it was just a figment of my imagination as a child, then why is it still here? As I grew older, more mature, more as a lady, it stayed with me. Always in the dark where none will notice unless they know that it was there like me. I have tried communicating to it many times before, peers has always talked about how their imaginary friends talked to them but mine seemed to be incapable of speech._

_Oh! You must be confused as to what I’m talking about, silly me. Do forgive me for just starting immediately, let me enlighten you._

_I’m talking about the shadow. Yes, a shadow with bright red eyes and a wide equally glowing red smile._

_Now many would say that it was just my own shadow and the glowing red eyes and smile are just a trick of the light. But I will have to strongly disagree. You see, shadows– normal ones– they don’t move freely on their own, they don’t dance around in your room, they don’t help you sneakily steal a cookie from the jar hidden on the top shelf of the pantry, they don’t k i l l._

_They don't–_

Oh, the rest of the page has fallen to the ground. The wetness from the thick blood weakening it and destroying it. Oh well, the page has not been that important anyways. It was just a piece of your past that you long to forget.

_“Do forgive me for ruining your journal, darling”_

Looking up, your (eye color) eyes met his own glowing red orbs, so similar to the ones on the shadow that proctected you in your childhood. The same wide grin that you had became so fond of, he’s so similar to his shadow that it was endearing for you.

Shaking your head, you let the page onto the pool of blood that you’re sitting on, watched it soak and turn red. “It was just a piece of paper, a collection of bad memories. It holds no importance to me” you truthfully answered, looking up once again to gaze at the man in front of you.

His smile widened as he snaps his fingers and you felt clothes materialized on you, your once nude and bloodied body was covered by a copy of your yellow sundress from childhood, adjusted to fit your much bigger body. You can feel the bruises ache less and the immense pain between your legs were decreasing.

_“I think it’s time to say goodbye to this place, my dear. My old home is eager for your company!”_

Nodding your head, you took one last look at the corpse of the man you once called your father on the ground and stretched your arms up to Alastor, requesting to be picked me. He did so, in a manner of how a groom would carry their bride, and walked out of your bloodied up former room. Leaving the place to be discovered by your mother a day later, turning the once cheerful woman into an empty shell, believing she has completely lost all purpose in life as her husband is dead and her baby girl is nowhere to be found.

If only she had never turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to all the suffering your father put you through, then maybe you would’ve told her about Alastor. But she did.

She doesn’t deserve to know who Alastor is. _Unworthy_ of knowing who your knight in shining armor is.


End file.
